Past, Present, Future
by Fate-Changer
Summary: Clarussia ran away from her Druid tribe at the age of 16 to change her brother's destiny. The gift she holds can be seen as higher than Emrys'. When Clarussia, someone who had no part in the destiny of Albion, be able to change everything? AU but I try to keep things happening as realistic (kinda) as possible. Starts at S1 but then jumps to S5. Only T cause I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The boy ran past the crowd clutching his arm. Quickly he hid behind a cart. He started crying out for help. "_Help me please, help me_," the boy said though telepathy. A girl was walking past with a basket of food when she heard the cry for help. She would've known that voice from anywhere quickly she replied "_Where are you? Don't be afraid I can help you_"

"_In front of you, please help me. They're going to kill me please_" At that moment the girl scooped him up and hugged him. "_I am here to help please don't be afraid_" she waved he her hand above his head and whispered an incarnation the boy did not recognise. The boy and the girl walked briskly towards a small, single room cottage but was stopped by a guard who turned the boy around. The boy starred at the guard with fright but the guard then let go of his shoulder and walked away. The boy stood there thunder stuck but the girl held his hand and tugged him, urging him towards the cottage. When the girl unlocked the door, she pushed the boy in and locked the door again. She sat the boy up and said out loud in a very urgent yet caring tone "Where's your injury?". He held out his arm and winced in pain. The girl smiled softly and took his shirt off to look at the wound properly. She bandaged it up lay the boy down on her bed "Rest, you lost a lot of blood. You are very lucky I finished work early today or you might have been caught"

"_Can I trust you?"_

"That depends on how you see me, trust is blind you can never be sure, but talking to you though the mind is a start" The girl who the boy had finally had a good look at was about nineteen or twenty years old she was putting away the food and picked out some vegetables to make dinner. _"What is your name?_" said the boy once again though telepathy.

"My name is Clarussia and yours?" She already knew what his name was but asked anyway.

"_Mordred my name is Mordred_" Mordred closed his eyes to rest but his mind was still on Clarussia, the name was so familiar. By the time Mordred woke up he saw Clarussia eating soup she looked over at Mordred she gave a wide smile and said "How are you feeling? Would you like some food?" He nodded and slowly propped himself up and Clarus put a bowl of soup on his lap and he started to eat. It was amazing it tasted exactly like something his mother would have made, he then thought about his mother as he ate. "Let me clean the wound again" she put some sort of paste on the wound he felt a sharp sting and winced. "I'm sorry I know it hurts but it'll make it better Mordred"

"The person you were with, was he your father?" Again Clarus knew the answer but asked anyway. There was a long pause as Mordred tried to avoid the question hoping to never answer it. "It's okay you don't have to tell me I have an idea. Alright I must go somewhere but first I need to do something" Clarus mumbled through telepathy. She once again whispered the incarnation and gave a quick smile then left. Mordred sat there and wondered what the spell she used did but he put it to the back of his mind and concentrated on resting and getting better but there was something nagging him about his Father he knew he was the be executed but, but what if there was something he could do to stop it?

When outside Clarus walked briskly towards the castle and entered through a secret door. She then made her way to the dungeons hoping to see someone she hadn't seen in years. When she got there she hid behind a pillar and muttered "Swefn" and the guards instantly started to get drowsy and fall asleep. She rushed towards a cell but no one was there she went to a second one. A man was sitting starring at Clarus. She walked right past him but stopped and walked backwards to see him again. "Father is that you?" she said quietly as she removed the hood of her cloak. "Is that you Clarussia! I-I what happened to you we all thought you were dead. I'm so glad to see you; do you know where Mordred is?"

"He's in my care and safe but the reason why I am here is to say goodbye before you die. I would love to break you out but it's too dangerous and that might put Mordred into danger and then both of you will die I can't stand it. I mean-"

"Clarus its fine I know what you mean and its okay as long as you and Mordred are safe then I am content with dying. How is your magic coming along, and your gift?"

"My magic is coming along well and my gift, I just have short bursts but I am trying to control it. To be completely honest if I didn't have a vision four years ago I would have never left. I saw what Mordred's fate was and I was scared so I ran away hoping to change his destiny. I only can hope it works,"

"We can only hope. Tell him that I love him and I want you to train him" There was a slight pause and he continued "Does he know that you are siblings? Are you going to bring him back to the group?"

"No I don't think he realises yet so I am going to tell him when he is healed and all of this is over. No I don't think I should but if he wants me to that's fine I guess but I will not go."

"Well he will be your apprentice soon so he should stay with you, you need to go the guards are waking up, remember I love you and keep safe Clarussia"

"I love you too, father" Clarussia said as she moved swiftly out from the dungeons she gave a sad smile and with that she left.

**So that was a start of a story that just popped in my head. I've been writing this for quite a while but updates will be quite slow because of school. tell me what you think I hope you like it. I'm also sorry for any mistakes and such, I am my own beta so please be nice! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but if you want to hate on it please pick on some other person. Also for Clarussia's nickname to make any sense her name is pronounced Clarus-sia. **

**That's it from me, read you next time! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly put on the cloak. The soft red folds of the druid cloak surrounded her as she got ready to go to the castle. "_I knew it would come to this someday she thought. Mordred my brother, who I might say has been under my apprenticeship since father died. He first decided to become a knight, I knew this would happen but of course he goes to morgana's side for revenge. Have I not taught anything to this child? Though I guess it wasn't entirely his fault, after all it was always his destiny and I knew it. But I guess this is why I am doing this, to try and get Mordred back."_ thoughts rolled around in her head like a storm. She looked at the druid mark again before pulling the sleeve down. She unnecessarily smoothed her dress down and fixed her hair before pulling the hood up. She sighs inwardly, this could either go terribly bad or the other way entirely.

She enters through the gates, it's funny how everyone seems be so cheery these days yet there is always that treat of war looming over them. Over the past twelve years of living within the walls of Camelot she's gotten to know so many people, many of them are now gone.

Inside the castle a line of people are waiting for an audience with the king. Many hours have passed and she is the last one in. There right in front of her the, once and future king, she takes a deep breath before walking in.

She bows on with one knee on the ground and says "It is an Honour to meet you King Arthur," slowly she moves her head up but her face still remained unseen. Arthur only nods in acknowledgement. He then gestures for the girl to continue.

"I wish to talk about the up and coming war with the witch Morgana." The girl tries to talk in a steady but slips when she says the name.

"Guards you may go, Gwaine, Eylan, Leon, Percival and Merlin will stay everyone go." Alarm was heard in Arthur's voice now. Slowly the guards and the other knights left the room and the grand hall was almost empty but for The King and Queen, four knights and the servant named Merlin. "Please stand, now tell me what you have to share." She stands up quickly and says in clear voice "I wish to help you in the war." Now Arthur was slightly annoyed and amused at the same time. He chuckled bit as he said "And how do you think that's going to happen? You're a girl!" Wow the druid thinks, he really is a prat, just like how Mordred described him. A smile crept up her face but then she whispers "Sire I think you've got it wrong, my name is Clarussia and I am a druid" At that sentence all the knights drew their swords and pointed them at her direction but Arthur said "Stop let the girl speak druids are peaceful." He nods to say that the girl needed to continue.

"Sire we need to fight magic with magic, fire with fire and although I am sure your knights are of the highest quality there is no mistaking that charms and enchantments are superior. I know with all the magical betrayal that's been happening it's hard to believe but magic is neither evil nor good. It is the person who holds this power that influences it. You might say that magic corrupts the soul and I will not deny this because it can and will if you do not know how to control emotions or seek power but in the right hands there is no denying that it is a good force." Throughout the little speech Merlin is frowning but looks like he is trying to figure out if this is genuine.

"What do you wish to fight this magic with then, druid?" Arthur's voice was cold but he seemed to be intrigued.

"I want to put an enchantment on Camelot, to conceal it, to hide it away, buy us sometime and I want to strengthen the amour and swords of the knights. I also want to teach you and the knights about magic and magical beasts so you know where to strike and how to deflect attacks"

The King looked a little taken back and he went silent with thought but then said wearily "How do we know we can trust you?"

"My father was executed under your father's law." Arthur was defiantly not expecting that answer he couldn't even try to mask the shock on her face. Clarussia looked around before carrying on; everyone in the room seemed to be in a state of some type of shock. "But my mother was killed by Morgana herself because she refused to join her cause but not only this she took my brother and he went to her side. And me? I narrowly escaped after an old friend tried to kill me. Sire don't you see? King Uther and Morgana are not that different; Morgana killed my mother because she didn't want to use her magic to kill others. She is defying her own cause by killing magical people." Her pace quickened towards the end and the tone of her voice turned into frustration. Clarussia then took a deep breath and very slowly lowered the hood. The Queen's gasp was heard when Clarussia lifted her head up. The fleshy pink scar ran down from her ear to her chin, it forked out to her cheek. The relatively fresh wound looked painful to say the least; it looked as if any movement of the face would have opened it again.

"Gwaine and Percival take the druid to the dungeons but don't use the chains. I need time to think," commanded Arthur. Clarussia gave a quick nod; a ghost of a smile played on her lips and was escorted to the dungeons. She sighed inwardly in relief, at least Arthur was thinking about it.

**Here's the next chapter! I hoped you liked it but, I know Arthur might have been a little OOC and the timing of things might be wrong but please just roll with it... Anyway that's all I have to say have a lovely week (month maybe) and I'll read you next time! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were out of earshot Gwaine asked, "Alright enough with the act what do you really want?" she smiled weakly.

"What I said was true and you know I have the scars to prove it and besides wouldn't have I already killed the king if I did have ill intentions?" her voice suddenly became quiet. "Though what I said about my family is true as well, my father really was killed and my mother really was killed" she kept silent for the rest of walk to the dungeons. It really was judgement time if Arthur deemed clarussia dangerous then just like that she'll die and that'll cause Mordred to hate the king even more. Though if she was allowed to do this then she could save Arthur's life as well as Mordred's.

As Percival was locking the cell he whispered to her "I believe what you say is true and I hope Arthur can see this too," he had a faint smile and she gave a smile back. Clarussia sat down on the unusually sharp and brittle hay and began to rest. She smiled this is something she haven't done in such a long time just sitting and thinking about nothing. Time has passed and Clarussia doesn't recall how long but she must have fallen asleep when she woke up she saw merlin carrying some food and he slid it under the bars. "Thank you Merlin" Clarussia looked down and saw some type of stew or something but it looked edible enough. She began to eat though slowly. When she looked up she saw merlin still there staring at her intently as if trying to see if was going to break out or kill him. "Merlin if you wish to ask me something can you please just tell me now and not stare at me while I eat, it's a bit off putting" she manages to say while trying not to choke on the food. Merlin looked a little taken back and said "Alright so why? Why do you want to help? Why not just hide and wait until all is over?"

Clarussia looked up and stared merlin in the eye, "Why? That's easy, while I do not personally want to kill morgana I know what she doing is wrong. While at face value everything she says is fine I quote, "A Camelot where magic can roam free" but how she gets what she wants is not how one does it. War? Pain? Revenge is not the answer. But why choose Arthur? I believe he is fair or at least he will learn to be fair after all he is the once and future King." She reluctantly put another spoonful in her mouth and waited for merlin's response but he seemed to be in a state of confusion. Clarussia sighed and said "What about you Merlin? You two seem to awfully close for a servant and a king have you known Arthur for long? Now that I think of it why did Arthur ask you to stay but sent almost everyone else out?" She said trying to keep the conversation light but merlin left before he could answer. Clarussia shrugged and decided to continue eating the gloopy stuff.

Days have passed and nothing has happened of great significance. Although the meals have been somehow getting better, yesterday there was day old cold chicken and carrots. Merlin didn't come down after that he was still trying to figure out where her alliance was. Clarussia really don't blame him though. A druid coming out of the blue to the one kingdom where she would get killed then claiming to want to help, does sound a tad suspicions.

Arthur sat down at his desk he groaned in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What should I do Gwen?" Gwen lifted her gaze away from the book she was reading. Her eyes narrowed and then softened to a look of concern. Gwen made her way towards Arthur and started to massage his shoulders. He started to relax and Gwen, one of his trusted advisers said softly "I honestly don't know something tells me what she says is true but you know we can never be sure but I don't think we should kill her, though I do think you should take caution. After all if what she says if in fact true then we really could use her help," the door opened and Merlin popped his head around the corner. He came in holding a laundry basket and began to put away the clothes. Gwen excused herself to get ready for bed herself. Arthur felt something was wrong it was too quiet merlin hadn't once complain about his chores it was odd. Usually merlin will come in and straight away start complaining about the day. "Merlin are you alright? You seem too quiet."

Merlin looked at Arthur and said "I'm fine sire why do you suddenly care so much?" he smiled in truth he was but he just couldn't stop thinking about that girl in the dungeons. Her words seemed so genuine but then so did Morgana's. "Merlin!" Merlin was snapped from his thoughts and he realised he hadn't even gotten Arthur changed yet. He quickly got his night shirt and helped Arthur change. "Merlin?" Arthur asked unsurely.

"Yes Arthur? What is it that you want now?" Merlin drawled out tiredly.

"What should I do about the druid girl? What if what she says is true and that we need magic to defeat Morgana? But what if what she says is all lies?" at this point Arthur looked really worried and concerned. Merlin thought for a moment about this then an idea came to his mind.

"Arthur what if we put her through a test of some sort? Maybe say that you will execute her and if she stays willing to die then we know we can trust her but if she makes any sign of escaping then we-we do execute her." Merlin looked proud he had actually been thinking of this for a while now he was just trying to find the right time to tell Arthur.

Arthur thought this over but he looked surprised "That might actually work of course I'll have a knight on guard at all times then. Merlin that was actually half decent where did you learn how to be logical?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Merlin only smiled.

"Arthur, I am smarter then I look." Merlin turned towards the door and said happily "Good night Arthur!" As Merlin went out, Gwen came in Arthur smiled widely. "I have a plan"

**So this the third one of my average story. I hope you liked it so i know this is really OOC of Arthur but I like to think that in this story Merlin and Arthur had a stronger relationship. Please PM me if you have any suggestions or would like some questions answered. As ever please review and I hope to read you next time. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Clarussia was awoken by the heavy footsteps that travelled through the hall of the dungeons. The footsteps got louder as they turned the corner. Clarussia sat up and out of habit fixed her hair. A knight Clarussia did not recognise came up to her cell and slid under a tray of food. He then proceeded to stand there and stare at Clarussia as she started to eat the stale bread. Clarussia looked up at the knight. The man had blond hair and blue eyes; much like the king himself, then it clicked. She rose up and took a little bow after standing up. "And what do I owe this pleasure of having the king himself serve me my breakfast?" Arthur who had been studying the druid was shocked that she took a bow at all.

"I've made my decision, druid you are to be executed tomorrow morning," Arthur said sternly. As Clarussia looked into Arthur's eyes disappointment was evident in her eyes but then started to soften to understanding. She asked quietly "And how will I die?" Arthur looked at Clarussia she seemed to be preparing for the worst and made no move to attack him. How unusual he thought. "You, you will be burnt by the stake," he said after a hesitant thought. Clarussia nodded slowly, Gwaine walked through the hall and as he saw the king he gave a glare to Arthur as if to say _that was my job_. Clarussia gave a curt nod towards Gwaine and the king left without any warning. Then Gwaine said gruffly "Alright are you finished eating? I need to get you into the handcuffs, king's orders." Clarussia nodded. Gwaine disappeared in the shadows of the dimly lit dungeons coming back with fierce looking shackles.

Clarussia shivered she could already sense the magic around them. Gwaine opened the cell. She held her hands up and Gwaine put them on her. Right away she could already feel the suppression in her magic and she sighed, if they were going to kill her at least do it that morning. Then she wouldn't have had to wear these handcuffs made by sorcerers to capture sorcerers. The chain was then linked to a hook on the ground. Gwaine then left, Clarussia slumped over as she leaned against the cold stone wall. She breathed steadily trying to control her magic. It had managed to build up already and was increasing in power. She sighed again; this will be a long day.

Back in Arthur's chambers he sighed with frustration. How could someone like her have known and why would she had bowed with all things considered she had the right to hate Arthur with a passion. Merlin opened the door and came in holding his breakfast with a smile on his face. "Well look who's up bright and early this morning?" merlin said whilst trying to keep a light atmosphere in the room. In reality merlin was worried sick; on one hand he honestly wanted for Clarussia to survive yet on the other what if she really was here to kill Arthur. For all he knew her father dying in Uther's reign could be the cause but whatever it was merlin needed to get to the bottom of everything.

There was a long silence and Merlin gave up waiting for an answer. "Merlin," Arthur said suddenly. "If this druid is right then I want you to be her manservant. I need you to get close with her and try to crack some of her secrets." Merlin sighed, this would be so much easier to keep an eye on her this way but Arthur continued "Of course you will have to keep me up to date with everything by serving me my dinner every night." Merlin only smiled at least he won't be polishing armour for a while.

Clarussia's magic only seemed to get worse the magic that built up was playing up and she used every bit of her will to refrain from screaming. It was probably night time now and she realised that now two knights were guarding her now one of them being Percival and the other unknown. Merlin then came in and shooed the knights telling them to get their dinner. They reluctantly left but merlin was then left alone with Clarussia. He sat down beside her on the other side of the bars. Merlin then realised Clarussia was breathing heavily as if in pain. Merlin sighed "Aren't you scared? Of dying I mean how could you be so calm if you know the next day you're going to die?"

"Stop," Clarussia said suddenly "Yes I am scared, if that's what you want to know but it's not the dying part. It's the part where I won't be able to know what happens after. Oblivion, everyone here will die one day but oblivion knowing no more after you die knowing that after you die you will never see what happens next, knowing that if mistakes happen you'll never be able to fix them. So yes I am scared Merlin, I am scared of what will happen after I die, I am scared of what mistakes my brother will make when I slip into oblivion, scared of how my mistakes will affect everyone" Clarussia's voice was quiet but she meant her words and somehow they all made sense.

**FIRST ORDER OF BUSSINES: it has come to my attention that I have not made a disclaimer yet. SO, I do not own Merlin in anyway shape or form. I do not make any money from this mediocre story. There done!**

**Anyway this really didn't turn out how I wanted it to be but this will have to do to keep the plot moving. I should probably tell you that this story will be progressing quite slow as I want a much character development as I can write. I know a lot of crazy stuff happens in S5 so I'll make sure to incorporate some of that stuff in to. I know Arthur probably seems really OOC but I think it's because Arthur knows that in the back of his mind that he needs the help of magic. So that should be it I'll read you later then! ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin left without a word but gave an empathetic smile towards Clarussia. Merlin walked away his head spinning with thoughts. The girl is supposed to die and she's is more worried about her brother than anything else. Merlin told what he heard to Arthur and Arthur only got frustrated even more. More than once he has been faced with something like this but Arthur honestly was stumped. What if he really did need magic to defeat Morgana? After all magic is no doubt strong and will be hard to defeat. Arthur discussed this with Guinevere into the early hours of the morning and they had come to a conclusion.

The next morning Clarussia woke up after a restless sleep, the magic was now really fighting to break free and Clarussia was worn out from constantly fighting the magic back. A knight Clarussia had come to known as Gwaine came in and unlocked her cell. She was lead out of the dungeons but Clarussia fought to keep steady, her energy dwindling. She kept her head down, the light making her dizzier than she already was. By the time Clarussia realised she was in the throne room Gwaine had already forced her to bow down. She painstakingly lifted her head up disregarding the pain.

Gwen and Arthur starred at the girl, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was tangled. Arthur looked a little surprised she didn't look like that yesterday. What happened to her? After a moment of silence before Arthur spoke "You didn't escape, why?" he spoke in a clear voice, the loudness of the sound rang through Clarussia's head.

"I-I wanted to make a point sire, I wanted to leave you with the thought that I would have died willingly though I don't think I would have had the choice anyway the chains you put on me are magic restraining" Clarussia's voice was raspy and she gasped for air but before Arthur had a chance to answer what her fate was she swayed a little before collapsing on the floor with exhaustion. "Take her to Gauis!" Arthur shouted he seemed a little distressed and that puzzled the knights that were there. After all this was only a druid, magic user.

They rushed her to Gauis' chambers and laid her down on the cot. At once Gauis told Gwaine to take off the hand cuffs but it seemed that she had developed a fever. On close examination Merlin had found some cracks in the hand cuffs as well as bruises on her arms where the hand cuffs were. Gauis moved swiftly for someone his age preparing what he needed for Clarussia whilst Merlin got him everything he needed. Clarussia slept on the small cot soundly though her breaths still unsteady and short. Merlin glanced over at Clarussia she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Gauis had now given Clarussia the medicines being very liberal with the salve. He then sent Merlin to get some water, Arthur came in shortly after.

"What happened to her?" Arthur tried to make his voice cool but general concern was on his face and yet he didn't even know why. After it was only a druid. Gauis sighed inwardly and shook his head. "The Shackles you used were magic restraining, if a sorcerer had them on it would not affect their health. Only those who are born with magic are affected as magic is a part of their being of course I've seen reactions to this but never to this extent nor in such a short amount of time. Frankly I presume if you had kept them on any longer the effects would be worse, maybe even death if kept on long enough." Arthur's eyes widened something so simple as to not use magic can kill someone. Merlin had heard all of this and everything clicked into place. That was why she had bruises on her wrists, her magic was trying to break free and crack the iron but she forced the magic back down but resulting in a lack of energy and then a fever.

Merlin entered the room as Arthur gave orders to Gauis, telling him to make sure Clarussia was in the best care. Gauis raised an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face. Arthur sighed and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips saying that no harm will come to the girl. During the night Clarussia slept soundly but Gauis still woke up once to check if the fever peaked again though it was taking a painful amount of time to drop again. Morning came and as Merlin and Gauis were eating breakfast. Clarussia woke up slowly and tried to sit up only find she was far too weak and fell back on the bed.

Gauis smiled slightly and came over to Clarussia and gave her a cup of water. Clarussia drank it gratefully and smiled at the old man. "It's good to see again Gauis, I was hoping to see you again but probably not this this situation," Clarussia quite cheerfully despite the fact she was still weak and tired.

"Clarussia, it's wonderful to see you too. So how are you feeling? Tired presuming what you just went through yesterday," Gauis raised an eyebrow but Clarussia beamed.

"Gauis I am lovely, thank you for being positive but you are right, just a little tired," Clarussia said a little defeated you could never get anything past Gauis but the smile stayed. Gauis came over to the cot once again with a bottle of green liquid, Clarussia made a face of slight discomfort. "I never liked this one; do you think you can pass me some of those peppermint leaves?" Clarussia pointed over at the counter where fresh peppermint was picked the day before. Gauis sighed "Why must you be so picky? It's not that bad is it?" Clarussia only chuckled slightly while Merlin sat there bewildered, they knew each other?

Gauis got some leaves and Clarussia quickly drank the contents of the bottle before chewing on the leaves. Merlin snapped back to the present and stood up and came over to Clarussia before giving her a piece of paper. Clarussia looked surprised and began to open the folded letter she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I can read it to you if you like," Merlin said quite timidly he didn't know how to act towards the girl. Clarussia raised an eyebrow "I may not look like it Merlin but I can read and write." Merlin casted his eyes down to the floor, he blushed from embarrassment. While Clarussia read the letter with great interest.

**Personally I thought this one was okay but Arthur seems so OOC he's like an OC but I don't know. I guess it's that voice in the back of his head trying to get him to reconsider magic. *cough* Merlin *cough*. **

**Sorry I hadn't uploaded anything in a while. It's because I like to be a couple chapters ahead and finish a chapter before uploading another one. Anyway, I'll read you later! (maybe)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Clarussia, _

_It is quite safe to say you will not be dying anytime soon. The king and I agree to your offer for your protection. As you will be staying in the castle you will be a guest and you will have the title "Lady". This is so others will not question. If anyone were to ask you are here because your parents died because Morgause raided your land. _

_Though precautions will also be taken, Knights will escort you everywhere in the castle and you will not be able to go out of castle grounds. Please note that you will have your own room and servant, Merlin. I have also picked out some clothes for you I am sure they will be the right size. The King has also requested for your acquaintance for dinner. I am sure you are in safe hands with Merlin. _

_I look forward to talking to you later; if you need anything send merlin for me. _

_Guinevere_

Clarussia smiled, Merlin could tell this one was real but Clarussia turned to Merlin with a questioning look. "So you're my manservant? Guess you've got to report everything I do to Arthur then. That's to be expected I guess," she then turned to Gauis, "When am I allowed to go?"

Gauis gave a dry laugh, "You know full well that you'll have bed rest until your magic settles again. Though if you insist then maybe late afternoon." Clarussia sighed but nodded as Gauis gave Clarussia a bowl of the porridge Gauis had made earlier. Clarussia ate slowly as if thinking about the taste of the lumpy soup like porridge. Merlin started helping Gauis with today's lot of medicine and when Clarussia finished the questionable breakfast she asked suddenly. "Merlin as your now my servant, what will you be actually be doing _for_ me?" There was tone in her voice that Merlin couldn't help but recognise something along the lines of mischief. Merlin drew in a breath, this was to be a very long list "Well I would wake you up in the morning, help you get dressed, bring you breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do your chores, such as laundry and tiding your room. As well as anything else you want me to do but you should remember I am NOT your slave." Clarussia chuckled slightly.

"At any rate I would appreciate what you are doing. Now I get a feeling that I would be in my room for most of my stay so is it by any chance that there is a library or books here I could read?" Merlin nodded and replied "Yes there is would you like me to take them to your room?" Clarussia nodded and looked uncomfortable giving out orders.

Merlin went out of the room and Gauis continued working but started talking to Clarussia, "So your brother, he joined Morgana? He was such a lovely boy as well, always came in and helped. It was her that drove him that side am I right?" Clarussia nodded her eyes suddenly dropped but asked in a half-hearted tone " And what about you I haven't talked to you properly since Merlin came to Camelot." Gauis chuckled.

"Lots of things have happened and I'm sure you are aware of most of them but if you must know there is never a dull moment with Merlin around. He's a good person Sia but he still thinks you might kill Arthur," Gauis' tone was serious but cracked a smile after a moment of silence.

"Gauis promise me you won't tell Merlin, think I'll have to tell him when the time is right." Gauis nodded and they began chattering away about life and medicines. Merlin came in for lunch late and Clarussia raised an eyebrow. "While I was gathering the books I decided to clean your room up a little," Merlin said swiftly before sitting on the seat and began to eat. Clarussia had now had enough energy to move around but she was still weak and Gauis insisted her to rest. "So are you doing anything after lunch Merlin?" Clarussia spoke lightly trying to make conversation.

"Well if you want to I can start getting you settled and ready for dinner," Merlin said quite coolly, still not sure how to act around the girl. He ate the food slowly as Clarussia took her and gauis' plates and began to wash them. Merlin then gave his plate to her still unsure. "Thank you Merlin but aren't you supposed to do this?" there was playful smile on her face and she continued to wash his dish.

"Well you see you unofficially offered to do the dishes besides no one ever told you to do them," a small smile played on Merlin's lips as he dried the dishes. The conversation ended there because Gauis came to Clarussia with yet another energy and healing potion. She drank it swiftly and made a face. "So Merlin, shall we get going now?" Merlin nodded.

It was a fairly long walk to Clarussia's room but she knew that it was so she wouldn't know where the king and Queen slept. Clarussia walked slowly but she seemed excited to get there. Merlin opened the door for Clarussia and the room was fairly big yet so much smaller than other rooms in the castle. Clarussia walked around the room in awe. There was a table in the middle of the room with a bowl of fresh fruit. A bed that was softer than the clouds and next the bed was a bookshelf lined with books. Clarussia looked at the books some of them novels and others about the history of Camelot and even some about medicines. "Did you bring all these books here for me?" Merlin nodded sheepishly. "Thank you so much Merlin!" The grin on Clarussia's was brighter than anything Merlin had seen in years. "That's not all remember about the clothes Gwen I mean Queen Guinevere promised you?"

Clarussia walked over the wardrobe and opened the doors quickly. Inside were fifteen or seventeen dresses that Guinevere had picked out for her. She shook her head slightly with disbelief as she looked at all the dresses. "Why don't I draw you a bath to start off with and while you pick what you want to wear tonight, there are also jewels over there on the dresser as well." Merlin left to draw her a bath and went through all the dresses and after looking for some time she found the perfect one. A shout came behind a screen, "Lavender or rose?"

"Rose please, is it ready yet? I've picked what I want." Merlin came from behind the screen and nodded. "So there is a towel and everything you need. I'll be outside the door yell if you need anything," Merlin said quite unsure what to say. Clarussia nodded as she slipped behind the screen and Merlin left the room. Clarussia sank into the bath. She sighed as she began to wash her hair.

**The plot is finally moving on we have some answers yet more questions. I hope that's okay. I don't usually do this but thanks to those who have followed and favourite-ed(?). It means a lot, I'd love some advice if you have any. Once again I DO NOT own Merlin though I would love to. I now say, DFTBA! (Darling fetch the battle axe…..) ^.^ **


End file.
